Survivre malgré tout
by backura
Summary: Gally n'a jamais souhaité s'exprimer au sujet de sa famille, pourtant les souvenirs sont là, semblables aux souvenirs de beaucoup d'autres adolescents immunisés. Quel enfance a t il pu avoir dans ce monde ravagé par Braise? Ou comment Gally à rencontrer WICKED pour la première fois.


Nelly, tout juste à l'âge adulte, n'avait pas l'air bien plus mature que les trois enfants étalés sur les deux lits devant elle. Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les observant tour à tour, et elle se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas tant à plaindre. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse avant de s'attraper les poignets pour s'étirer tout en baillant bruyamment. Un petit réajustement de son short –vraiment- très court s'imposa avant de rejoindre les deux garçons sur le lit simple. Elle se coucha de tout son long sur le bord, la tête au niveau de celle du plus jeune, se préoccupant d'avantage de sa console portable que de l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Le second changea sa position, se mettant sur le dos et décalant ses jambes sur la cadran du lit pour pouvoir poser sa nuque sur la hanche de la rousse qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu es toujours aussi dévêtue, remarqua le plus âgé, peut-être avait-il dix-sept ans.

-C'est qu'il fait chaud. Je me mettrais bien torse nu comme toi si ça n'animait pas quelques ardeurs.

Le garçonnet à leur côté gigota brutalement, se retournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, le t-shirt collé à sa peau transpirante et sans jamais lâcher des yeux les écrans de sa console, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la bretelle de sous vêtement rose. Là il daigna grogner de frustration pour exprimer la perte de son dernier point de vie dans son jeu, et se redressa un peu pour s'éloigner du corps voluptueux. Nelly ne cachait en rien ses formes à l'intérieur de la demeure, toujours peu habillée pour avoir moins chaud et menant une gestuelle plutôt parlante.

-Gally, tu trouves encore de quoi charger ton jeu ? demanda-t-elle pour tailler un bout de gras.

Mais le petit échappa seulement un grognement faible et reprit son jeu sans prêter attention aux deux autres. Ces deux-là échangèrent un regard puis un sourire.

-Tu dragues aussi mon frère ?

-Arrêtes, tu sais bien que j'ai des penchants pédophiles.

-Ouai ? Les garçons un peu plus fournis ne t'intéresse toujours pas ?

Un petit jeu tendancieux s'offrait à eux, alors ils y participèrent. Nelly n'était pas chez elle, mais dans ce monde rongé par Braise, au bord de la destruction, qui était chez lui ? Les lois, la hiérarchie, tout ça tombait à l'eau, et elle agissait de façon à peu près convenable uniquement pour sa meilleure amie, la sœur ainée de ces trois enfants, sans cette variable, Gally aurait très vite été un petit amuse-gueule pour elle. Braise lui permettait de mettre au jour ses véritables penchants et enlever ce masque abjecte lui servant à faire bonne figure. Cependant, l'aîné n'avait pas tort, et le petit n'avait aucune curiosité envers son corps généreux aux formes affriolantes. Se rabattre sur le deuxième garçon s'avérait intéressant, et pour le coup, son amie ne lui en voudrait pas nécessairement. D'ailleurs elle ignorée où était celle-ci.

Préoccupée d'avantage par le corps de l'adolescent en mouvement, se redressant sur l'arrière train pour tenter de lui faire face, son petit frère entre les pattes, il faisait une approche. Nelly répondit avec un franc sourire de séductrice et se releva à son tour pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'autre. Ce fut d'abords un échange de regards envieux puis ils s'accordèrent pour un baiser langoureux et d'autres d'autant plus sensuels.

Les deux plus petits ne bronchèrent pas, la fillette glissait à terre pour saisir un bout de chiffon tandis que l'autre donnait toute son énergie dans les mouvements pour manœuvrer les joysticks et probablement vaincre un ennemi virtuel.

Nelly aventura des mains baladeuses sur le corps musclé de sa proie, réalisant qu'il devait faire attention à lui pour acquérir une telle musculature. Ils jouèrent un instant à se taquiner quand, envie prenante, le jeune homme se leva et fit le tour du lit pour attraper l'épaule de la fille et lui intimer de se rendre à l'étage. Elle ne dit pas non.

Enthousiaste, la rousse avait vite fait d'oublier l'escalier si peu en forme qui permettait d'accéder aux étages. Fait en bois à la base, de forme hélicoïdale, cet accès avait bien souffert durant les éruptions solaires, le temps, les gens, il tombait en morceaux, des marches ne tenaient plus que d'un côté, pendantes à moitié dans le vide, et d'autres se voyaient remplacées par un système en plastique aussi rassurant que le vide. Lui, habitué, il n'eut pas le moindre mal à monter, mais elle, c'était autre chose.

Au loin, là-haut, se profilait une tignasse blonde, longue et lisse qu'elle reconnue sans mal.

-Stella ! Comment tu fais pour passer ta journée à l'étage ?! T'as vue la gueule de l'escalier ?

La réponse ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, émise trop basse, Nelly ne comprit aucun mot. Il lui fallait braver ce passage de toute évidence, et le garçon l'attendait impatiemment dans le grenier, le palier encore au-dessus… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle gravit les marches une à une avec lenteur, identifiant le moindre craquement et établie un nouveau temps record pour atteindre la pièce dans laquelle Stella visionnait des cassettes sur un écran cathodique avec une attention toute particulière.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

\- Une série enregistrée sur VHS. C'est super dur d'en trouver. Et toi ? Tu remets ça avec mon frère ?

-Stella, tu sais qu'on s'est toujours plus, lui et moi. Il faut plus que ça pour ramollir notre super amitié, alors t'en fais pas, je gère.

-Et… ce que tu « devais » faire ?

Nelly parvenait tout juste à oublier la raison de sa présence, notamment grâce à ses batifolages avec le frère aîné. Elle essuya la question d'un geste de la main et afficha un sourire joueur avant de reprendre la route pour l'étage supérieur où l'attendait, impatient, le jeune brun.

Les couleurs n'étaient pas correctes, l'image se tordait régulièrement, mais malgré ça Stella persistait à regarder l'écran. Elle s'estima heureuse d'avoir un père tel que le sien, imposant, respecté, et donc haut placé dans la petite bourgade. Pour le moment le virus Braise ne la concernait pas, ni aucun d'eux d'ailleurs, car son paternel possédait des résultats positif pour l'immunité de chacun de ses frères et sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bruits au rez de chaussé, alors que les deux enfants se chamaillaient régulièrement et la petite pleurait pour un rien depuis peu.

-Gally ? demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais aucune réponse.

-Gally ! Gally, répond moi !

Un bruit de ressort puis des pas sur le parquet et enfin un grognement émit depuis le bas de l'escalier.

-Ta sœur est avec toi ?

-Oui ! Je suis occupé !

-Et papa, où il est ?

-'cune idée.

-Tu veux bien monter ?

Le petit garçon souffla de mécontentement sans pour autant oser s'exprimer par la parole, puis monta à son tour au-dessus. Des gloussements et quelques craquements lui rappelèrent la présence de son frère et de l'autre fille, plus haut. Il s'avança près de Stella, ferma sa console, et jeta un œil sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder.

-On va voir si papa est dans les rues.

Elle se leva et poussa Gally d'une main dans le dos jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle ils observèrent les rues, principalement l'ancienne rue piétonne, très large, au bord de laquelle le marché noir pullulait, et pour cause ! Après l'effondrement quasi totale de la planète, les commerces et autres points de ventes disparues furent remplacés par des trafics clandestins de nourritures, beaucoup chapardaient, se battaient, et usaient de nombreuses manières malveillantes pour parvenir à se nourrir et s'hydrater. Leur père régissait un peu tout ça, ayant été l'un des premiers à instaurer des règles après la chute de la société pour permettre à chacun de subvenir à ses besoins primordiaux. Bien sûr, cela ne fonctionnait qu'avec les personnes écoutantes, et assez conscientes mentalement, sur lesquels Braise n'avait pas une emprise totale. Des mesures de précaution se mettaient en place quotidiennement pour isoler les malades.

-Tu le vois ? demanda la jeune fille.

-T'es plus grande que moi, tu le verras avant. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas voir ?

-On ne doit pas sortir, et puis je dois vous surveiller.

-Shun aussi est assez grand pour nous surveiller.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr, elle lança un regard furtif vers le palier du grenier. Je suis votre grande sœur, c'est à moi de garder la maison lorsque papa n'est pas là.

-Et Nelly alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, la blonde resta muette en se contentant de scruter un peu mieux la grande rue longeant leur maison. Elle y verrait bien son père s'y promener. Quand soudain, des cris retentirent en bas, au salon, les pleurs de la petite fille. Aucun des deux ne réagis tout de suite, patientant que l'enfant cesse d'elle-même et reprenne ses jeux en oubliant de pleurer.

-Stella ! Gronda alors la voix de leur paternel, les surprenant. Je prends Jodi avec moi.

-Papa ! Tu étais passé où ? S'inquiéta toute de suite Stella en s'approchant de l'ouverture au sol pour espérer voir son père au pied de l'escalier, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, mais les pleurs prirent fin.

-Où sont tes frères ?

-Gally avec moi, l'autre en haut.

-Et ta copine ?

-Nelly est en haut avec Shun.

-Ok… Je reviens.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Gally aperçus l'adulte empruntant la grande rue, sa petite sœur dans les bras. Il le trouva étrange, cachotier, à emmener Jodi sans motif à travers les rues si dangereuses, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais le droit d'y mettre les pieds avec qui que ce soit. Parfois, il avait un ami qui venait jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon, en bas, pour demander des nouvelles et lui proposer de sortir, mais on lui interdisait de le rejoindre.

Pour se réconforter, il décida de passer un peu de temps avec sa grande sœur à visionner avec elle cette fameuse série, sans pour autant délaisser son bien le plus précieux : sa console de jeu portable, bien à l'abri dans une poche. Stella l'invita à s'assoir par terre entre ses jambes avant de remettre en route son épisode. Stella eut un peu de mal à passer outre les bruits agaçant provenant du grenier, tandis que son petit frère se mettait tout de suite dans l'ambiance, emporté par le feu de l'action des personnages. Il fut si captivé qu'une fois encore, il ne remarqua pas le retour de Nelly, les cheveux en batailles, mais tout de même présentable, le short et le soutif bien en place. Visiblement, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas suivie.

-Tu l'as pas déjà tous vus, ces épisodes ?

-Et mon frère, tu ne l'avais pas assez vu?

-Oh, si ! Mais lui ne m'avait pas encore assez vus. Tu as réussie à lui faire quitter son jeu ? remarqua la rousse en désignant le garçonnet du regard.

-Il est passionné par les écrans… C'est de son âge, il a à peine neuf ans

Tout à coup, des ombres mouvantes dans le coin de sa vision, Nelly braqua tout son intérêt sur l'extérieur, il lui sembla même que quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans la maison. Mais aucun bruit ne l'alerta. Seulement les mouvements des gens, leurs pas pressés, leur soudaine cohue. Quelques personnes, puis une dizaine, et encore un peu plus. Tous se dirigeaient vers la gauche, à l'ouest, l'opposé de la d'où elle venait.

-Stella…, commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter. Il y a du mouvement dehors.

-Il y en a souvent, dès qu'un malade se présente, c'est le bordel…

-Non, pas ce genre là… Plutôt… dans le style « il faut fuir, on est trop faibles ».

Décidée à vouloir en savoir plus, Nelly se pencha à travers l'ouverture et remarqua une certaine levée de poussière au loin, à quelques kilomètres, dans les décombres d'immeubles et autres constructions ayant succombées aux éruptions. Le paysage trop jaune, orange, ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de précision sur ce nuage de poussière. Dur d'évaluer l'origine d'un tel mouvement lorsqu'il se confond avec le paysage. Puis un gars venait au loin, courant, fagoté de guenilles sales, et criant. Criant à en perdre haleine. Il criait de se mettre à l'abri. Nelly comprit tout de suite.

-Stella ! Vous avez une planque ici, non ?!

-Oui, sous l'escalier, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une attaque…

-C'est une attaque.

Ni une ni deux, elle descendit les marches sans aucune crainte de tomber, sa survie était plus importante, elle se concentrait inconsciemment. Des sacs de linges et toutes autres affaires formaient un tas sur la trappe de bois dissimulant la cache. Elle déblaya rapidement le dessus et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un renforcement carré d'un mètre sur un mètre, avec peut être trente centimètre de hauteur. Pas de quoi cacher plus d'une personne, et encore, cette trappe était si voyante !

Le temps filait déjà trop vite, une explosion retentit au loin, des coups de feu, et des cris violents. Dans une seconde explosion, la maison trembla, et Stella confirma en voyant des flammes au loin, qu'une attaque avait bien lieu. Soudainement très pressée, elle leva Gally et le prit par la main pour descendre et rejoindre Nelly.

-Tu es stupide ! Les côtés s'ouvrent !

Stella s'accroupit dans la cache et abaissa les quatre côtés pour permettre à Gally et Nelly de se faufiler sous le parquet, dans les fondations même de l'habitat. Surprit, Shun ne tarda néanmoins pas à les rejoindre, précisant qu'il venait de voir des gens armés très près d'eux, entrant dans les maisons voisines. Il sauta à son tour et tenta de mettre un maximum de sacs sur la trappe pour qu'elle paraisse dissimulée une fois fermée. Il passa par un côté lui aussi, avant de fermer le quatrième. Nelly gardait Gally tout près d'elle. Stella, à sa droite, était en face de Shun. Ils gardèrent un silence un instant.

-Où est Jodi ?! S'inquiéta Nelly.

-Mon père est parti avec…

Stella se rendait compte avec horreur que deux des membres de sa famille n'étaient pas avec eux, mais à l'extérieur, là où des gens armés tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait, et sans même savoir où se rendait son père, s'il était un minimum à l'abri, chez quelqu'un, ou bien en total exposition dans la rue !

Gally, quant à lui, sortait déjà son jeu pour patienter, devinant que le cache-cache durerait longtemps, rien ne semblait le sortir de son humeur maussade. Nelly le laissa jouer jusqu'à ce la porte d'entrée fut fracassée, des pas lourd retentissaient pas loin au-dessus de leur tête, et des hommes échangeaient des paroles. Ils comprirent vite de quoi ils parlaient.

-Il y a une gamine, là !

-Pas possible ! Elle doit avoir trois ans, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait seule ?

Les trois jeunes se figèrent, incapable de comprendre la situation, de savoir s'il y avait réellement un enfant dans la maison et s'il s'agissait de Jodi. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que l'adulte l'avait pris avec lui, il ne pouvait pas être revenu la déposer sans rien dire pour ensuite repartir ! Shun s'inquiéta plus que tout, l'armement des inconnus aperçus par la fenêtre lui rappelait les grandes guerres sanguinaires, sans pitié, où tous, vieillard et enfants comprit, mouraient d'en d'atroces souffrances.

-Il y a forcément quelqu'un ici ! On va fouiller !

Le parquet craqua juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, durant plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles les –apriori- deux hommes hésitèrent à prendre l'escalier, mais ne le firent pas vus l'état du passage, et le fait que les deux premières marches cédèrent sous leur poids. Heureusement, ils ne virent pas la télévision en pause. Ils scrutèrent chaque pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter sur la trappe, à peine caché, bien trop évidente.

-Soulèves moi ça, il y a peut-être un imbécile qui se croit caché là-dessous.

Vite désencombrée, la trappe fut ouverte et donna sur le renforcement contenant quelques bouteilles d'eau, de la nourriture en conserve et un petit paquet d'argent. Car cette planque servait avant tout de réserve en cas de coup dur.

-C'est là qu'ils mettent leurs magots… Mais, bordel, y'a personne dans cette baraque !

-Les parents ne doivent pas être loin, viens, on va voir.

Ils laissèrent la trappe retomber bruyamment avant de s'éloigner à pas rapide. Le silence fut de retour, un court instant.

-Il y a Jodi dans la chambre, murmura Shun. Il faut aller la chercher !

-Non ! Ils ne lui ont rien fait, il faut attendre d'être sur qu'ils s'en aillent. Dans trente minutes on lui ouvrira la trappe.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle doit être effrayée ! Et perdue !

-Shun ! Si ils reviennent et s'aperçoivent qu'elle a disparue alors qu'ils surveiller la maison, ils vont nous faire bruler avec pour être sûr que personne n'en réchappe. C'est dur, Shun, mais il faut attendre. Elle est vivante, c'est l'essentiel.

Bien qu'ils discutèrent à voix basse, l'ainée préféra couper court et attendre silencieusement.

Mais soudain, la petite fille dans la chambre se mit à appeler son père, puis sa sœur, à plusieurs reprises.

Conscient du risque, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, ne souhaitant pas être découvert puis exécuter. La petite arrêterait forcement de pleurer à un moment. Et qui dérangerait -elle dans un capharnaüm pareil ? Entre les coups de feu, les détonations lointaines et les cris de la population.

Pourtant elle appela encore et se mit à pleurer fort, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues creuses, fatiguée, le visage rougie, à bout de force.

Puis des personnes firent à nouveau irruptions dans la maison, les pas lourds.

-Il vient de dire qu'il a des gosses ! On monte à l'étage, allez !

Une personne prit l'escalier et manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, tandis qu'une autre restait près de la chambre, à proximité de Jodi, complètement bouleversée. Cette dernière, sembla se déplacer jusqu'au couloir, peut être stoppée devant l'inconnu. Elle pleura encore.

Une détonation résonna.

Aucun des gamins planqués n'osèrent respirer, le temps s'arrêtait pour de bon, là, sous ces planches, dans l'obscurité, même après le bruit lourd résonnant au-dessus de Nelly et Gally. Seuls les personnes armées bougeaient, et le liquide gouttant au-dessus de leur tête ne provenait pas de leurs ennemis.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! s'écria celui descendant les marches.

-Elle était malade ! A cet âge, il vaut mieux les abattre ! Regarde ses yeux ! Braise est dans cette maison. Rien d'autre à présent, cassons-nous. Les gosses ceux sont tirés depuis longtemps. Quel père dénoncerait ses enfants ?

-Tu parles trop, contente toi de faire ce que je te dis.

Désormais, seul les « plic » donnaient une notion du temps s'écoulant.

-Il y a de l'eau dans mes cheveux…, observa tout doucement Gally, collé à Nelly.

Cette dernière se redressa sur ses coudes et passa au-dessus du garçon pour le protéger de tout son long, sentant à son tour les gouttelettes rouler sur son corps sans douter une seule seconde de leur provenance. Les deux jeunes filles prirent conscience simultanément de la réalité des fait, du corps inerte au-dessus d'eux, du danger énorme que pourrait représenter leur sortie de cette cachette, et surtout, elles comprirent que si Jodi les avait rejoint, ils auraient péris tous les cinq.

Shun et Stella peinèrent à garder leurs sanglots dans leur gorge, à ne pas pleurer la mort évidente de leur petite sœur, probablement de leur père également. Quant à Gally, il se tassait sur lui-même, mal à l'aise, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais se sentant tout de même à l'abri, protégé par Nelly. Lors du coup de feu il avait agrippé son bras et ne le lâcha plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? murmura la rousse, persuadée que les gens armés ne partiraient pas de suite.

-On doit…

Stella pinça l'arrête de son nez, les yeux plissés au maximum, évitant que son chagrin ne face surface. Sa voix tremblait

-Il faut rester là… Il y a… Y'a de quoi tenir quelques jours dans un sac, à ma droite, elle du souffler un grand coup pour se reprendre. Papa a même ajouté un sac avec des armes et deux combinaisons par balle. On… On doit rester cachés tant qu'on peut.

-Jodi…, commença le grand frère. Elle… Elle est peut-être encore vivante… O-On peut pas savoir… !

-Non. Il n'y a plus un bruit, Shun. On doit se sauver nous.


End file.
